


A little bomb for breakfast

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [216]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Blaine is an Hollywood actor and last night he dropped the biggest bomb of his career on the red carpet. This morning his agent, quite predictably, is here for blood.





	A little bomb for breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an AU from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
Ah! New universe! I've had this one in mind since forever, but I still don't know every detail of it (as per usual). For now, everything you need to know is in the story itself and in the summary. Enjoy!

“I would like an explanation from you, Blaine.” 

Dotty entered the house with her spare key at 7:45 in the morning, taking the risk of finding them all busy in much more pleasant activities than just sleeping, and she's now standing next to the breakfast table with her arms crossed to her chest. The boys are pretty much used to have her around at the most random hours of day and night and at various level of anger, even though what brings her here today is something of such proportions as they have never seen the likes before.

“As I have already told you over the phone, it wasn't my intention to cause you any trouble,” Blaine says calmly as he pours some coffee in Cody's mug before serving himself.

“The fuck it wasn't!” She explodes, and Leo really struggles not to chuckle. She's always so elegant and professional that it's quite funny to see her lose control. “You knew it was a bomb and you did everything in your power to make it explode at the worst possible moment.”

“I disagree,” Blaine smiles charmingly at her. He had been preparing the whole thing for so long that he had anticipated everything, even this discussion, so he knows exactly what she's gonna say next and what to respond to that. “It was the most important Award Ceremony of the year and I was nominated for one of the most import prizes, which later I won. All the attention was on me and I was literally in the most positive spot of my career: nominated best actor for playing the role of a doctor going against evil pharmaceutical corporations and saving thousands of lives, I publicly promote a more sustainable way of living and I'm a strong advocate for women equality. People love me, there was no better moment to tell them.”

Even if he recognizes that showing up on the red carpet with two kids twenty years younger than him and introducing them as his boyfriends was indeed a little bomb.

“Leo is still a minor!” Dotty exclaims, pointing at Leo, who's currently at his third French croissant and just dedicates her an apologetic smile.

“Oh, nonsense! He's seventeen,” Blaine dismisses her. “He'll be of age in a few months, and he won't be any wiser for that.”

“That is exactly my point! He's still a child and he's been a child for the past four years both him and Cody have been with you,” the woman screeches, almost but not yet hysterically. “How long do you think it will take everybody to find that out?”

“I don't know? A long time, hopefully,” Blaine shrugs. “But it doesn't matter.”

“Except that it does, Blaine. There are grounds for a statutory rape case, here.”

Leo frowns, munching. “I didn't have sex with him until two years ago,” he offers. “And I had to beg for it.”

Dotty rolls his eyes, sighing. “It's still illegal, Leonard. Because he's an adult and you're not,” she explains, trying to maintain his calm. They don't always see eye to eye, mostly because she tends to order them around and Leo is allergic to any form of authority. “Blaine, this is gonna blow up in your face, it's already all everybody is talking about.”

Blaine doesn't seem as worried as she is. He cleans his mouth with his napkin and then crosses his legs. “Arrange an interview with someone we trust. Cooper or Campbell, or even Allison Carter. A nice friendly host, a reassuring environment on a trusted but mundane enough TV show. You know the drill. I'll give an open and honest account of my love life, explaining everything. Maybe the boys can be there too, being all cute and making jokes. It will be fine.”

“You're too optimistic,” Dotty warns him. “But it might work. It did for Senator Flores and his eighteen years old bride five years ago.”

“See? And he's a state senator. I'm just an humble actor,” Blaine says, playing coy behind his mug of coffee. “We won't have any problem.”

Dotty shakes his head. “You'll be the death of me, Anderson.”

“At least I pay you well,” he says, but she's already gone.


End file.
